No Es Una ObraEs Amor!
by NaruHaoToboe
Summary: Mei-lin regresa, laguien espia a Li!, se creara un dismissed?...no es juego! es puro amor! esto es un ?xLi, TouyaXYu?
1. Default Chapter

Aqui me ven de nuevo, pero ahora con la compañia de Hao ^-^, me dio por escribir este fic ahora que me dio mi "hermoso" dolor de pansa, se que deberia continuar pero no puedo ya que el de los caballeros yo no tengo los capitulos del cuaderno, y los otros dos...bueno...estan en proseso, pero juro que los tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Por cierto debo decir algo antes de continuar escribiendo la parte del Fic. Quiero informarle a todo lector, que lo que le hagamos a Sakura-loser, no me importa, entre mas torturas me vengan a la mente para ella mejor, la detesto!, la aborresco!, me caga! podria decir toda una lista, pero entonces no escribiria el fic. No me importa si se enojan conmigo , en verdad me vale lo que me digan sobre ella y no me vengan a regañar por tratar de matar a Sakura, pero que se le puede hacer, es la gemela de Anzu(tea para los que desconoces a esa otra perra), solo las ponen por que tenia que apareser una sobrante en el anime ó simplemente les sobraba reparto y el unico papel que les sobraba era ese...  
  
Este fic lo escribire de forma muy diferente, Hao hara un capitulo y yo otro, espero que no la vaya a arruinar...XD era broma, mietras les dejamos este en lo que subimos el otro Fic. que aparecemos haciendo el mismo capitulo, el caso es que; mi dolor de pansa me hizo crear esta historia toda "fumada" si asi se le puede decir ^-^U.  
  
Esta historia se la dedico a mi querida Sis. Kokoro, ya que ella me hizo una junto a nuestra madre, yo quiero que esta sea especial para ella, se que no sera sorpresa, por que le dije que la haria.....de hecho la unica sorpresa es que no sabia que seria para ella ^-^ y se que no sospechaba nada, aunque yo creia que si pero no fue asi, mis unicas palabras que le quiero decir son: ESPERO TE GUSTE SIS!!!!!, por otra parte, la inspiración para este fic además del dolor de pansa, como ya dije por millonesima vez, fue la deboración de duvalines y mi música japonesa...si lo se, tengo debilidad por esa musica... pero que le puedo hacer.  
  
Hao: te emocionaste...MUCHO!!!!!  
  
Naru: no hables hasta que me entreges el otro fic..._!!!  
  
Hao: ¬¬U maldita..  
  
Naru: Calla!!!!   
  
Hao: ¬___¬......  
  
Naru: empezemos con la loquera de fic!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Por la calle caminaba un joven de pelo color cafe, de mediana estatura, piel blanca; tenia la cara larga, parecia no estar de muy buen humor, mostraba una actitud de desgana, se le podia notar por el arrastrado de pies. Al parecer regresaba tarde de la escuela...habia tenido partido de Futball y eso lo habia cansado mucho, tener que correr de un lado al otro, persiguendo la pelota y para acabarla de amolar no habian ganado, pero no solo era esa la razón de por que ese humor de desganado...eso era apenas una parte de lo que el consideraba mala suerte, si hubiera sido buena, seria solo por haber perdido ese partido...10-4...asi habia quedado el marcador, se suponia que en los entrenamientos estaban excelente, pero que habia pasado en el partido...nadie jugo como en los entrenamientos, Syaoran podia pensar que habia sido por que tanto entrenamiento los dias anteriores los habian agotado, pero como? si el sentia que traia energias para el partido...lo mas logico era que se sintiera desganado desde lo que habia pasado en la clase del Profesor Terada, era simple, podia haber deseado que lo suspendieran, que lo golpearan, que sakura lo besara...creo que mejor esa no...que lo regañaran, pero le habian pedido...  
  
"Hacer una obra para que el salón la monte este viernes...por que la tengo que hacer yo!? por que no mejor esta Tomoyo!!!!...porque yo! no soy bueno para esas cosas!...", Li veia el suelo al mismo tiempo que hablaba con el mismo., "Mejor me hubiera dicho que hiciera un reporte o preparara una exposición, pero no! NO! debia de ser una obra de teatro! ___!!!!!"  
  
*****Flash Back******  
  
"Tomen asiento para empezar clases..." todos los alumnos se sentarón."Pasare lista hasta el final de la clase..."  
  
"Ok...pues le quiero informar que este mes, vamos a organizar algo diferente que un paseo...." Una Joven levanto la mano, para pedir permiso de comentar algo."Si Señorita Ricca?"  
  
"Disculpe..Profesor Terada...pero va a cambiar el paseo de las fresas....como se ha hecho todos los años?"  
  
"Si..lamentablemente...la dirección decidio no ir al huerto este año y ordeno que se organizara algo dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela...no quieren otro riesgo como el del año pasado..." otra joven also la mano tambien.  
  
"Diga Señorita Sakura?"  
  
"Sera como los otros eventos...en los que decoramos los salones?..."  
  
"Pensaba hacer lo que hicieron los de preparatoria..." por tercera decima vez, un alumno levanto la mano.  
  
"Si Joven Li?"  
  
"Lo que hicieron fue una como quermes y una obra de teatro....cual de las dos seria?"  
  
"Mmmm....ahora que lo dice Joven Li...yo creiria que que lo mejor seria la obra de teatro...."  
  
"Li, tu podrias hacer el tema de loque va a tratar la obra..."  
  
"Yo?!"  
  
"Si!...al parecer es una buena idea..."  
  
"Si, Sakura tiene razón..."  
  
"Esta de acuerdo Joven Li, en hacer la obra y ser director?"  
  
"Es que..."  
  
"Seria mejor que la Jefa de grupo sea la directora y asi Li pueda ser un actor y nos diga mas ó menos como actuar..." Sakura, dijo rapidamente muy entusiasmada.  
  
"Pues esta dicho, Señorita Tomoyo, usted sera la directora y ya todo queda en sus manos como repartir los papeles y ver quien trae el vestuario, maquillaje y todo lo que tenga que ver con los del teatro, luego le dare bien los puntos que se emplean para montar una obra...y usted Joven Li, es el encargado de traer la historia.."  
  
"Que?!?!?!"  
  
"Bueno, saquen su libro, vamos a leer...abranlo en la página número 70....el número de lista 10, comienze a leer..."  
  
*****Fin del Flash Back*****  
  
"//Ahora que lo recuerdo...todo fue por mi culpa y culpa de Sakura, que me hayan dejado a mi escribir la historia...//...por que tenian que existir las obras de teatro...porque?!" por fin habia llegado a un edificio, pero el simple hecho de ver el tamaño que tenia y pensar que tenia que subir al piso 4 por las escaleras, gracias a que los elevadores estaban desconpuestos, lo hacia sentir peor...  
  
Con ese humor el joven llego a su pequeño pero reconfortante departamento, toco y un hombre alto, al parecer de mayor edad con lentes le abrio la puerta y le dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa. Li se quito su gorro y chamarra de la escuela, dejandolos en el mueble mas cercando de la entrada, al igual que los zapatos. Camino hacia la sala y se derrumbo en el primero sillón que vio, sin percatarse que alguien estaba en el sillón contrario viendolo y esperando a que tan siquiera le diera un hola ó algo por el estilo.  
  
"Que haces aqui Mei-lin?" levanto la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba.  
  
"Pues vengo a quedarme por unos meses..."  
  
"-_-...bueno..."  
  
"Es que no te dijo esta Daidouji?"  
  
"No estuve hablando con ella...tal vez intento decirme, pero no la escuche..."  
  
"Pues donde tienes la cabeza?....acaso...Kinomoto te trae asi?"  
  
"NO! ¬___¬..."  
  
"Que?! te dejo de gustar después de que me fui?"  
  
"No es que me haya dejado de gustar...simplemente no es a quien yo amaba..."  
  
"Syaoran!" Mei-lin se paro y se avento para abrazarlo."Que bueno que no era ella, no podria soportar tenerla como miembro de la familia..."  
  
"Pense que te caia bien, siempre las veia a las tres juntas?"  
  
"No...algun dia sabras por que..."  
  
"....."  
  
"....."  
  
"Quieren comer algo Joven Syaoran y Señorita Mei-lin?" El Mayordomo estaba debajo del marco de la puerta de la cocina, como siempre, mostrandoles una gran sonrisa a ambos  
  
"Si..."  
  
"No cairia mal una sopa calientita y mas con este clima..."  
  
"En un momento estara la comida" se fue nuevamente a la cocina a preparar algo de comer caliente.  
  
"Ahora cuentame Syaoran...por que traes esa cara de fastidio?"  
  
"Por que el Profesor Tarado..."  
  
"Terada?"  
  
"Ese..es lo mismo, en fin, me dejo escribir una obra para que el salón la monte..."  
  
"Que padre Syaoran!"  
  
"Padre?! sabes que eh detestado escribir esas cosas...por eso te pido que si tu la escribirias?...te facinan estas cosas..si?"  
  
"mmmmm....esta bien, solo por que eres tu..."  
  
_____Casa de los Kinomoto______  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"Hola ^-^!"  
  
"Ho-hola Yukito ^-^U jejeje"  
  
"Acaso es un nuevo muñeco al que se le puede grabar tu nombre?"  
  
"Eh....no....^-^U jejejeje" Sakura guardo detras de ella lo mas rapido que pudo al pequeño Kero.  
  
"Por cierto...no sabes si Touya...."  
  
"Va a llegar tarde y me pidio que te dijera que, que si lo podias esperar en su cuarto, que trataria de llegar lo mas rapido posible..."  
  
"gracias pequeña Sakura..." Yukito le sobo la cabeza con ternura y se dirigio al cuarto del hermano de Sakura, para cuando este se habia perdido de vista, rapidamente Sakura le destapo la boca a Kero.  
  
"Que te pasa! casi me ahogas!"  
  
"Perdoname Kero, pero es que aparecio Yukito..."  
  
"No se que le ves a ese..."  
  
"Que es maravilloso!!!!" los ojos se le iluminaron, mietras simulaba que estaba en una nuve de color...ROSA!!!!  
  
Veanla, pobrecilla, si supiera que Yukito no le corresponde....que ni siquera el mocoso le corresponde....solo una persona, pero se que le sera dificil aceptar la realidad, sin embrago, tengo que ayudarla ante cualquier cosa, para eso soy su compañero y no solo de trabajo, ya me volvi su confidente....espero lograr que salga adelante, se que es fuerte aun que no lo paresca, pero debo estar a su lado."Quiero mi postre!"  
  
"No puedes esperar mucho verdad Kero..."  
  
"No! ^-^"  
  
"Como das lata!...vamos a la concina"  
  
"SI! postre!"  
  
"-_-U"  
  
Mietras estos dos discutian en la cocina, Yukito estaba sentado en la cama de su hermano, viendo un album de fotos que estaba sobre el escritorio de este. Pasaba las hojas con delicadesa, veia detalladamente las fotos...pasaba sus dedos por encima de donde salia Touya, el era una persona muy importante para el, lo queria bastante...siempre podia contar con el...siempre estaba a su lado cuando menos se lo podia esperara...y estos ultimos dias, habia estado sintiendo algo muy raro cada vez que estaba cerca de el y hoy queria saber que era, no dejaria pasar otro dia...no dejaria para otra ocasión, saber que es lo que le pasa. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara cuando veia las caras que tenia Touya en cada fotografía...no habia cambiado nada...lo unico que cambiaba era la estatura...en cada foto tenia unos centimetros mas.  
  
_______En la casa de la Familia Daidouji_______  
  
"No es maravillosa mamá!"  
  
"Es tan parecida a Nadeshco!"  
  
"No podia dejar de ver todos los videos que le eh tomado y queria compartirlos contigo...se que es dificil para ti entender lo que Sakura hace, pero la hace ver maravillosa....Ay! creo que me voy a desmayar de la felicidad..."  
  
"No importa lo que haga, la quiero mucho...pero no se como puede tener un padre como Fujitaka! es el colmo!"  
  
"Tranquila mamá"  
  
"Tienes razón Tomoyo, tambien tu te pareces mucho a Nadeshco..."  
  
"Lo dices por el cabello largo y negro?"  
  
"No solo por eso...tambien tienes su paresido...entre tu y Sakura, siento que la tengo a mi lado..."  
  
"La querias mucho verdad mamá"  
  
"Siempre estabamos juntas...hasta que llego esa lagartiga de Fujitaka! por su culpa ella ya no esta aqui con nostras, aunque siempre se veian felices juntos...la separo de mi y eso me molesta!!!!...espero Tomoyo, hija mia, que a ti no te pase lo mismo, que nunca te separen del ser que mas amas..."  
  
"^-^ yo se que no mami..."  
  
"pero ya se me hace muy tarde, sera mejor que me vaya ó voy a llegar tarde a mi reunion..."  
  
"Suerte mami"  
  
"Gracias hija" La mamá de Tomoyo salio del cuarto de video, sin antes darle un beso a su hija en la cabeza. Esta se quedo viendo los videos unas horas, sin percatarse que ya se habia pasado la hora de comer....apago la tele y decidio ir a tomar una pequeño almuerzo, recordando lo que su madre le habia dicho..."//Solo la distancia la separa...eso es lo unico....// y se desaparecio detras de la puerta.  
  
________Casa de Li y Mei-lin________  
  
"Todavia no terminas la sopa Syaoran!"  
  
"Es que eh estado pensando...en aquella persona..."  
  
"Estas enamorado...."  
  
"Como podria ser...yo creo que tienes razón...pero...se diria que me sobre pase....en gusto"  
  
"No conosco a nadie que te pueda gustar, que no sea Kinomoto y Daidouji..." Mei-lin estaba ya en el segundo plato...bueno terminando el segundo plato, estaba juntando con ayuda de sus palillos unos cuantos panesitos al vapor rellenos de pato y cubiertos con una delicada salsa de naranja.  
  
"Pues..prefiero que no sepas quien..."  
  
"Vamos Syaoran! dime..."  
  
"No..." y para no seguir contestando se empino toda la sopa....  
  
"¬¬...." Mei-lin no parecia feliz con esa actitud, pero se tranquilizo un poco con el postre que le habia servido el mayordomo.  
  
"^-^ mira ya termine...^-^ panesitos al vapor!" eh hizo lo mismo.  
  
"Eres un caso extraño Syaoran..."  
  
"Yo sabia que me querias Mei-lin ^-^"  
  
"-_-*..." le mete un golpe.  
  
"@__@ no debi..."  
  
"Les retiro sus platos? ^-^"  
  
"Si gracias -_-*"  
  
"@_@ aja..."  
  
El mayordomo retiro los platos de la mesa, lentamente se fue llevando platos, vasos y cualquier otro utencilio a lavar, dejando a Li y Mei-lin solos. Ella saco de su mochilita un cuaderno y empezo a escribir, Li se segui sobando la cabeza por el golpe que habia recibido, no paso mucho rato y Mei-lin se fue a sentar a la sala y por su parte Li se fue al balcon de su cuarto.  
  
"Si tan solo los dioses me escucharan, llevaran estas palabras a donde tu estas, quicieran que tu y yo formaramos un solo ser...que no dejaria de dar yo, por estar a tu lado, lo que siento es amor, no lo negare ante dios, no lo negare, no dejare que el aire se lleve envano estas palabras....si pudiera tenerte a mi lado...aunque fuera por unos segundos..." Li sujetaba con ambas manos el barandal, viendo con una mirada penetrante el cielo, viendo como las nubes e desplazaban poco a poco por ese mar azul...con cada palabra que salia de su boca se sentia libre, libre de expresar lo que sentia, sin darse cuenta que no lo decia solo al viento, alguien mas habia escuchado lo que tenia que decirle a los cuatro vientos que le movian tan sensualmente sus cabellos. Mientras tanto Mei-lin seguia escribiendo.  
  
"No no no, eso esta muy dramatico...me pregunto quienes seran los que van a actuar como personajes principales?..." Mei-lin, tuvo una idea, algo que le ayudaria a descubrir por quien Syaoran estaba tirando baba por todas parte, con esta idea, podria ayudarlo.  
  
________Casa de los Kinomoto ________  
  
"Kero, cuantas veces has pasado por ese mundo?"  
  
"Muchas, pero siempre me matan a la mitad...."  
  
"YA LLEGUE!!!"  
  
Sakura salio corriendo de su cuarto, bajo rapido las escaleras y encontro a su hermano abriendo la puerta del refrigerador, eso queria decir que no habia comido, para terminar rapido su trabajo y asi poder llegar mas temprano a la casa. Aunque ya era tarde, ya habia pasado la tarde muy deprisa, el sol ya se estaba ocultando.  
  
"Hola hermano..."  
  
"Que paso mounstro??"  
  
"No soy un mounstro!!!"  
  
"Que es lo que quieres?"  
  
"Pues...queria decirte que Yukito esta en tu cuarto....lleva mas de una..una hora esperandote...."  
  
"Y le ofresiste algo de tomar ó de comer?"  
  
"Si, pero dijo que preferia a que llegaras...que le hiciste hermano?!" Sakura se habia puesto en pose como para pegarle.  
  
"Nada..." Touya acomodo en una charola, lo que paresia que eran dos almuerzos "Ya hiciste tu tarea?"  
  
"Ya! ^-^"  
  
"Perono te lo comiste, verdad mounstro?"  
  
"No me lo comi y no soy un mounstro!!!"  
  
"Aja...bueno, vete a jugar..."  
  
"Si necesitas algo me dices y yo te lo llevo a tu cuarto ^-^"  
  
"¬___¬ solo quieres ver aYukito...."  
  
"°/////° Claro que no!!!!"  
  
"...." Touya salio seguido de Sakura y ambos subieron a sus cuartos, Sakura le abrio la puerta para tratar de ver a Yukito, mas su hermano le tapo con el cuerpo..."¬___¬ tenia razón..."  
  
"Seguro que no necesitan nada?!"  
  
"No Sakura..."  
  
"Ok...." cerro la puerta con delicadesa, para unos segundos despues derretirse encima de ella..."//Que hermoso es Yukito *¬*//" pero inesperadamente la puerta se abrio y casi cae sobre los pies de su hermano.  
  
"No vayas a hacer mucho ruido y si alguien me buscas le dices que no eh llegado..."  
  
"^/////^U si si hermano" Sakura camino con paso rapido a su cuarto, cerrando rapidamente la puerta y para luego tirarse sobre la cama....mietras Touya veia con una gota en la cabeza, la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, pasados tres segundos cerro la puerta y se sento junto a Yukito, poniendo la charola entre los dos, para que pudieran almorzar tranquilamente.  
  
"Porque esa cara Yuki?"  
  
"Pues...."  
  
"Es algo importante para los dos ó acaso necesitas que te ayude con algo en especial?"  
  
"Ambas cosas..."  
  
"Ambas.....?" Touya vio con curiosidad como los ojos de Yukito evitaban el contacto con los suyos, desde que habia entrado al cuarto no lo habia volteado a ver.  
  
"Si..." trato de evitar ese contacto.  
  
"Que pasa Yuki?" tomo la charola y la dejo sobre el escritorio, al lado del album de fotos, y se sento nuevamente en la cama, unos centimetros mas pegado a Yukito, lo tomo con delicadesa la mandibula y lo giro hacia el, lo vio directo a esos ojos de color gris...esa mirada que le podia expresar mas que mil palabras..."Soy yo verdad..." se podia deducir cualquier cosa con solo mirarle aquellos ojos, tan expresivos y hermosos.  
  
".....Touya...."  
  
"Dime..."  
  
"No se como decirtelo...." aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaba ver, le expresaban confución y tristeza..."Touya....yo...."  
  
"Si?..." el rostro de Touya dibujo una sonrisa, la mas penetrante para Yukito, una sonrisa, tierna, confortable y sobre todo le hacia sentir varios latidos en el corazón y unas tiernas chapas emerguian de sus mejillas..."Dime Yuki....no importan las palabras....no las busques.....no deben ser exactas...."  
  
_______Casa de Syaoran y Mei-lin______  
  
Mei-lin toco varias veces la puerta del cuarto de Syaoran, pero nadie respondia asi que decidio entrar, abrio la puerta con cuidado, no fuece que Li estubiece dormido "Oye Syao..." Mei-lin habia terminado de abrir la puerta y vio que Li estaba sentado en el balcon, parecia que se habia quedado dormido. Mei-lin se acerco a la puerta del balcon y la deslizo lentamente, no queria molestarlo..."Syaoran?" dijo con una suave voz, pero no obtuvo respuesta, decidio moverlo por el hombro y tampoco logro despertarlo, sin pensarlo mas, se volvio a meter por una cobija y se la puso encima, lo dejaria descansar y que despertace cuando el quisiera, pero tan siquiera que no le fuera a dar frio, en lo que reaccionaba.  
  
"Prometo ayudarte con aquella persona que amas...si me tienes confianza...yo te tendre confianza y te contare..." Mei-lin cerro la puerta del cuarto de Li y se fue nuevamente a la sala a escribir la todavia la obra.  
  
"Te amo...no te alejes de mi..." dijo este entre ligueros susurros de su profundo sueño, al parecer hablaba dormido...y todavia unos ojos azules marino, lo observaban desde alguna parte de enfrente.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Naru: como la ven? siento que estuvo muy chica...pero tendra continucion no se preocupen...Dios hay tantas cosas que no puse!!!! (comentarios) Sakura, sigo jurando que es la hermana de anzu!!!, pero mi unico alivio es que puse a Mei-lin, ella si me cae super bien, las cosas que mas me mataron son Yukito viendo las fotos y las miradas que se daba con Touya y ese como poema que dijo Li! en verdad fue muy conmovedor!, quien tambien se me rece un 10 es Kero, por su forma de pensar! debe ayudar a sacura por que es su confidente, si no, que mejor se chingara! XD amo a Kero!  
  
Hao: ^-^ me gusto!!!!  
  
  
  
Naru: a mi tambien, pero la que me importa es MiSis Kokoro!!!!, espero que te haya gustado mucho! y que te hayas llevado la sorpresota! estas parejas pues no seran un misterio, se nota que es de logica....aun que se que unas estan no definidas todavia, pero eso si, no dejara de ser un Eriol/Syaoran!!!!! y Yukito/Touya!!!!!  
  
Hao: ¬___¬ pero a mi me gusto!  
  
Naru: ___ ya te escuche!!!!!! y por cierto...como se llama la mamá de Tomoyo? el mayordomo? y las otras amigas de Sakura? por favor diganme, que en verdad necesito esos nombres T-T....  
  
Hao: ^-^ me encanta cuando te enojas y esa cara de que lloras....jijiji  
  
Naru: ¬____¬ moriras! lo juro!....bueno Sis...espera el siguente capitulo!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Dream

Lo se lo se me tarde en subirlo, pero al final aquí esta, solo tengo un REVIEW! pero que mas da, es de Kokorina pan y vina y si no mal recuerdo el fic es para ella, así que esta muy bien! Así que a agradecerte el review hermanita querida!...en unos momentos...

Ahora si la inspiración me dio de sobremanera me dio tanta que ya ven ahora cuanto es lo que escribir! Me amo! Por fin logro escribir un capitulo largo! Si! Si! Si! me pongo enfrente del espejo quien es la mejor?! Yo no! Mis manos! Si! Ustedes cosas hermosas hicieron todo el trabajo! Como las quiero! Besando mis manos cosas hermosas!

Bueno bueno demasiada platica, ahora a responder el Review de mi querida hermana!!!! Si! COMO LO LEEN! KOKORO ES MI QUERIDA HERMANA! Y espero que les guste porque si no...no me importa! Espero Sis que pronto continúes con a historia de "Demonios del amor" que (te lo eh repetido mas de mil veces) me has dejado muuuuuuuuuuy intrigada! No me tortures Sis y continúa ese hermoso Fic! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Síguelo pronto!!!...ahora regresemos a lo que te iba a decir...así...aquí esta el El! segundo capitulo para ti! Solo para ti...XD otra vez se escucho como comercial de tele o de radio... -U

KOKORO YANA:

Naru: Sis que bueno que te gusto! me da mucha alegría, como sabrás, te dije que me había costado re-escribir lo que ya había hecho, pero bueno, trate de hacerle la mayor similitud...pero te pido como siempre mil disculpas, tarde mucho en subir el capitulo, pero aquí esta y espero lo disfrutes!!! Según yo ya esta mejor, pero necesito la opinión de la experta -...y quien mejor que tu verdad!

YO SE QUE PUEDO RE-HACERLO!!!!! Solo confiemos en que RA! Es grande!!!! Y si confiamos en el me saldrá mejor este Fic que su primera versión....me sonó una vez mas como anuncio de televisión...XD

Bueno bueno, ya no esperen mas, aquí esta el tan ansiado y deseado Fic!!!

"No me dejes...espera..."

La noche cubría a todo Tokio y Li aun permanecía en el balcón descansando, aunque también seguía hablando entre sueños. El aire comenzó a soplar ligeramente, era un aire cálido y rico, las ojas de los árboles se movían lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

"NO!" Li se levanto de golpe de la silla..."Era un sueño...un simple sueño...parecía tan real..." si se percato de la cobija que yacía en sus pies, se agacho, la tomo con una mano y entro al cuarto. Supuso que Mei-lin se había tomado la molestia de cubrirlo. Dejo la cobija sobre su cama y salió en camino a la sala, donde pudo ver el cuerpo de Mei-lin recostado en el sillón. Al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras escribía algo, no le presto mucha importancia al cuaderno.

Li cargo en sus brazos a la somnolienta Mei-lin y la llevo hasta su cuarto, para que así pudiera descansar mucho mejor, que en la incomoda y fría sala. La acostó en la cama y con mucho cuidado la cobijo para no despertarla, le impresionaba la cara tan seria que Mei-lin ponía para dormir, era algo totalmente contrario a como ella era, muy pocas veces lograba estar seria enfrente de las personas, ese era o seria un momento de recordar. Le beso la frente y salio del cuarto y se metió en el cuarto de al lado.

El joven de pelo castaño claro se puso su pijama, fue al baño, se lavo los dientes y regreso a su cuarto para meterse a la cama, pero no lograba dormir aun era muy temprano, todo el cuarto estaba oscuro la ventana que daba al balcón estaba cerrada con las persianas bajadas y solo tenia una mínima porción de luz gracias a los pequeños rayos que salían a través de su lámpara de dormir. No dejaba de pensar en aquella persona...acaso Mei-lin tenia razón y se había enamorado? O simplemente seria el mismo caso que tenia con Yukito, por ser símbolo de la luna se sentiría atraído hacia el? Seria simplemente eso?

---------------Casa de los Kinomoto------------------

Sakura dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto encima de el cuaderno de matemáticas y mientras, Kero jugaba en el nintendo. La pequeña cosa de pelo castaño claro parecía estar soñando con varios números, letras y cosas referentes a lo que se supone es su tarea, ya que fruncía el ceño en forma de desagrado ante aquel sueño en cambio Kero estaba muy entretenido pasando de nivel en nivel nada lo podía detener...excepto el nivel 10, simplemente respiraba de la manera mas simple cada vez que regresaba al nivel 0, trataba de no molestarse y matar el nintendo...por su otra parte Sakura ya comenzaba a despertar, al parecer no había dormido mucho y talvez sus pocas neuronas no le daban para mas...necesitaba una para saber respirar, una para saber comer, una para saber hablar, una para oír, una apara mirar y otra para dizque razonar, pero ninguna para poder dormir...

En el cuarto de junto estaban Yukito y Touya, aun se miraban profundamente, no habían dicho una sola palabra después de que Touya había hablado...este podía imaginar de que quería hablar Yukito, pero prefería que este se lo dijera...por su parte Yukito, no sabia como hablarle a Touya...como decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese preciso momento...eran también las cosas que su corazón sentía, toda esa mezcla de sentimientos; temor, felicidad, alivio y tristeza.

"Yuki...que es lo que pasa?"

"Yo...bueno..."

"Dime..."

Yukito no lo pensó dos veces y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de Touya y uniendo sus labios comenzó un beso lento y tímido, lo cual no dejo sorprendido a Touya, eso era lo que esperaba o mas bien lo que deseaba desde que había conocido a Yukito, ya sabia que algo así pasaría y desde entonces lo estuvo esperando con ansias. Después de un rato, Yukito comenzó a tener mas confianza en lo que hacia y beso con un poco mas de intensidad a Touya, este por su parte no hacia nada, simplemente dejaba que Yukito tomara la confianza suficiente de hacer lo que pensaba y sentía, sin ayuda de el, como siempre había sido...claro estaba que no se incluía una relación como esa.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y en eso se escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría, indicando que el papá de ambos jóvenes (Sakura y Touya) había llegado...y con eso Yukito termino el beso un poco sobre saltado, maldición los habían interrumpido y mas cuando el momento indicado de actuar para Touya llegaba, debía aparecer su papá, malito tiempo! Por que no se había detenido? Varias quejas pasaban por la mente de Touya, y para que el pequeño Yuki no se diera cuenta, tomo la charola que estaba en la mesa y la volvió a colocar en el medio entre ellos y si previo avisó, metió parte de un sándwich en la boca de su acompañante.

"Sabes lo que pienso, verdad..."

Yukito se le quedo viendo por unos minutos a Touya, acaso se había enojado? Acaso le había gustado?...esas dos preguntas estabas pasando por cada parte de la mente de Yuki. Deseaba poder estar al lado de la persona que en verdad amaba, y quien mas, pues Touya, el joven de ojos oscuros, cabellos castaño fuerte y miradas tan tiernas que todas las chicas del colegio desearían ver, pero siempre habían sido solo para el. Eso le daba un poco de conclusión de que su sentimiento podría ser correspondido, pero por lo que había pasado ya no lo sabia, Touya no se había sorprendido y no le había correspondido al beso, talvez Touya ya se imaginaba que haría algo así y era el momento de que le dijera que no se interesaría por un hombre...

"Eso creo..."

Mucho antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de su pequeña hermana Sakura. "Dice papá, que si no han cenado, baje, que en 5 minutos la cena esta lista..." y salio del cuarto, como si no le importara de que su hermano estuviera tan cerca de Yukito, talvez por el simple hecho de tener pocas neuronas y haber dormido, se había a tontada mas de lo que ya esta, claro que también estaba la opción de que finge que no ve nada y luego se va a corriendo a su cuarto y se pone a hablar "sola"...claro para el guapo de Touya, pero ese hablar "sola" era hablar con Kerberos

"Vamos a bajar?"

"Si tu quieres...si no te han llenado lo suficiente los sándwiches..."

"Yo lo decía para que bajaras a saludar a tu papá..." una tiernas chapitas se dejaron ver en las mejillas blancas de Yukito.

"Pues, lo veo todos los días, vivo bajo el mismo techo..pero si tu estas incomodo con mi silencio..."

"No...claro que no...nunca podría estar incomodo contigo..."

"...bajemos de todos modos que yo no me llene con el sándwich...."

"Claro..bajemos..."

Ambos muchachos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a las escaleras, primero iba el castaño seguido por el pelos de nieve, el primero iba con la mirada al frente, mientras que el segundo veía hacia el piso y topándose con los zapatos de su compañero, cuando iban bajando, a la mitad, Touya se volteo para ver a los ojos a Yuki, el cual se quedo helado, se había sorprendido de tener tan cerca de Touya de su cara...Touya nuevamente hizo esos ojos que solo eran para Yukito, esos ojos tiernos y seguidos con una bella sonrisa...

"Se me olvidaba decirte..." acerco mas sus labios a los de contrario..."Debo decirte que no besas nada mal..." sus labios se rozaron cada palabra que Touya pronuncio, pero no fue mucho ya que, en cuanto termino de decirlo, se dio la vuelta y como si nada llego a la puerta de la cocina...

Mientras que Yuki seguía quieto en la escalera...en verdad Touya había dicho y hecho eso...entonces si era un sentimiento correspondido...de todas las confusiones en la mente y corazón de este, solo quedaron unas cuantas...estría soñando? Touya no le había correspondido a propósito? Y la mas importante...se iniciaría una relación entre ellos?

En la mesa se encontraban por fin los 4 sentados, terminando su cena...

"Yukito, vas a quedarte a dormir?"

"No lo se pequeña Sakura...talvez no..."

"No seas tímido, solo avísale a tus abuelos que no llegas a dormir..."

"Gracias Señor Fujitaka..."

"Mi papá tiene razón, deberías quedarte..."

"Pero si te quedas tendrás que cuidarte por la noche, porque se escuchan pasos de mounstro de repente..."

"No es cierto hermano! No me digas así!"

"..." el padre de ambos muchachos solo sonrió ante aquella escena.

"Creo que le avisare a mis abuelos..." Yukito se levanto y camino hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Mientras Yuki se comunicaba a casa de sus abuelos, en la mesa seguían platicando, pero ahora de un tema con mayor, prioridad..."Por cierto, Touya, el miércoles debes de ir al Templo Sukimine a las 8:30pm..."

"A que?" Touya se quedo viendo a su papá sin comprender.

"No lo recuerdas hijo? Hace dos días te dije, que Nyamo Ashihara vendría desde Mashida..."

"Nyamo...Ashihara?"

"Es esa joven morena, de pelos color azul mar?"

"Esa misma Sakura..."

"Y que quiere con Touya? Para que viene a verlo?"

"Cuando Touya era aun un niño de 6 años, tu madre y yo decidimos que se debería de unir con la hija de la mejor amiga de nosotros, Nyamo Ashihara, es la prometida de Touya desde hace ya varios años...y el miércoles se decidió que debían volverse a ver..."

"Por qué nunca me dijeron nada!"

"Porque no era necesario, pero ya casi estas en edad de casarte y por esa razón ya era obvio que se debían conocer..."

En eso Yukito iba entrando a la cocina para reunirse con los demás, no había durado mucho la llamada, ya que sus abuelos nuevamente no se encontraban en casa y solo dejo un mensaje en la contestadota, lo mas probable es que lo verían a la hora que regresaran a la casa...

"Ya gracias..."

"Estaban?"

"No...supongo que salieron otra vez...han de haber ido a dar la vuelta, como suelen hacer todas las noches..."

"Tu quieres dar una vuelta, Yukito?" Sakura lo vio con ojos en forma de corazón...solo faltaba la baba saliéndole por los odios...

"Gracias, pequeña Sakura, pero prefiero ver una cosa sobre música con Touya...para la otra..."

"Claro..." Sakura se levanto y llevo su plato al fregadero..."papá puedo, subirme mi pedazo de pastel?"

"Claro, porque no..."

"Ten cuidado por donde caminas mounstro..."

"No me digas así!"...y la cosa esa se fue indignada al cuarto...

Touya se levanto y recogió su plato y el de Yukito..."Vete a acostar papá déjanos a Yukito y a mi terminar de recoger y lavar los platos..."

"Enserio hijo, estoy bien, mejor váyanse ustedes, yo termino aquí..."

"Por favor Señor Fujitaka, déjenos hacer el resto a nosotros.."

"Estoy seguro, Yuki, gracias por preocuparte..."

"Bueno...seguro que no quieres irte a acostar?"

"Seguro Touya, váyanse ustedes..."

"Que descanses papá..."

"Buenas noches Señor Fujitaka..."

"Que descansen muchachos..."

El padre de Touya se quedo recogiendo lo ultimo que se encontraba en la mesa y lo llevaba a lavar. Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba, Sakura se encontraba ya en la cama, esperando a que Kero, terminara de comer su pastel y así poder apagar la luz. Y con Touya y Yukito, el silencio reinaba nuevamente en la habitación, pero esta vez Yukito pensaba dar nuevamente el primer paso y esperando a que Touya le respondiera, sin embargo, sus planes fallaron, ya que al parpadear Touya ya lo estaba besando.

"Touya..."

"Yuki...creo que sabes lo que te quiero decir..."

"..." el pequeño, solo afirmo moviendo la cabeza, sin quitar los ojos de los ojos de Touya..."Temía a que no fuera así..."

"Pues...yo temía a que nunca pasara esto..."

"Quieres decir....que ya sabias lo que yo sentía?"

"No exactamente, pero sabes...cuando nos conocimos sentí algo especial hacia ti y decidí que este fuera el sentimiento..."

"Touya..."

"Pero me temo que...nuestras revelación han salido en el peor momento..."

"Quieres decir...que estuvo mal que haya venido?"

"No! Claro que no!...solo que...hace rato, cuando fuiste a contestar...me dijeron una noticia que no me ha parecido..." y al parecer a Yuki tampoco le iría a parecer ya que había bajado discretamente la cabeza, sintió como el pecho se le apretaba...no era un sentimiento muy bonito...tenia un mal, malísimo presentimiento...

"Que es lo que pasa?" la verdad estaba por venir...

Touya guardo silencio y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, se quito playera, pantalón, calcetines y saco de un cajón su pijama y se la puso, Yuki hacia lo mismo pero un poco menos atrevido que Touya...le daba un poco de pena que Touya estuviera ahí, tal vez no lo veía, pero con que estuviera ahí, en el cuarto al mismo tiempo donde el se estaba cambiando...era lo que mas le hacia sonrojarse...parecía niño chiquito...

Touya saco una cama de debajo de la otra. Se seto en esa cama y le indico a Yuki, que el estaría en la grande..."Touya, que es lo que pasa...no te quedes cayado..."

"Será...será mejor que te diga en otra ocasión...ya que..."

"Ya que que?!"

"Ya que no quiero lastimarte..."

"A que te refieres..."

"Buenas...noches Yuki..." Touya, agarro la barbilla de Yuki, lo jalo hacia el y lo beso, durante unos minutos, lo soltó, lo vio a los ojos y se dio la vuelta para acostarse.

Yukito se le quedo viendo, pero no dijo nada, prefería guardar silencio...apago la lámpara que tenia junto y se acostó, se quedo viendo al techo, como si tuviera algo interesante...después de unos momentos se quito los lentes y los dejo en la mesita de noche, se acomodo de lado, hacia donde estaba Touya, mas se sintió mal y se dio la vuelta quedando otra vez hacia el techo, cerro los ojos y se durmió...

Por fin todo el mundo dormía, las calles estaban desiertas, solo en el centro del lugar se veía actividad turística, sin embargo los habitantes alejados, no eran afectados por aquel ruido de bares, billares o karaokes que estaban abiertos las 24 horas del día.

_**La confianza dejara ver los deseos y secretos...**_

-------------------a la mañana siguiente--------------------

"Buenos días papá..."

"Buenos días Touya..."

"Muy buenos días, Señor Fujitaka"

"Muy buenos días, Yukito.."

"...que raro que Sakura no se haya levantado...si es martes..."

"Porque sus profesores tendrían una junta de maestros así que va a entrar mas tarde, hijo..."

"La pequeña Sakura, podrá descansar un poco mas..."

"así es Yukito..."

"Bueno papá, Yukito y yo, ya nos vamos..."

"No van a desayunar?"

"No, necesitamos llegar temprano. Además debemos pasar a casa de Yuki, para que se cambie por su uniforme..."

"Esta bien, vayan con cuidado..."

"Claro...bye..."

"Hasta luego Señor Fujitaka..."

"Hasta Luego Yukito..."

Ambos muchachos salieron de la casa y se subieron en la bicicleta de Touya, en dirección a casa de Yukito...nuevamente parecía gobernar el silencio entre los dos. Ninguno hablo, ni siquiera para comentar sobre los árboles, ni nada...Yukito, tenia su cabeza recostada en la espalda de Touya, mientras lo abrazaba ligeramente...aun recordaba las ultimas palabras de Touya –no quiero lastimarte- eso quería decir que había pensado sobre sus sentimientos y decidió que no quería nada con el???...pero entonces por qué lo beso?...algo raro se traía Touya y no dudaría en descubrirlo...y claramente Touya no dudaría en escondérselo.

----------------En casa de Syaoran------------------

"Syaoran? Aun estas dormido?"

Silencio...

"Syaoran...respondeme! no seas malo!"

Silencio...

"No me dejas otra opción mas que entrar!" Mei-lin abrió la puerta, esperando ver a Li acostado ya fuera despierto o dormido, mas encontró la habitación vacía..."Genial a donde se fue este...?" salio del cuarto de mala gana.

"Oh! Señorita Mei-lin, la estaba buscando..."

"Que pasa Wyatt?"

"El joven Syaoran salio desde hace dos horas y dejo dicho, que la vería en la escuela..."

"Genial! Cuando encuentro la mejor manera de sacarle la sopa, no esta!..." en su cabeza apareció un signo de molestia...pero no duro mucho ya que..."Que hay de desayunar Wyatt?"

"Que desea Señorita Mei-lin?"

"Mmmmmm...Pregunta difícil...lo pienso en lo que me baño y bla bla bla..."

"Como usted diga Señorita Mei-lin..."

------------En casa de Daidouji----------------

Sonomi había salido nuevamente, temprano de la casa, así que nuevamente Tomoyo se quedaría sola...lo que en realidad era típico o mas bien dicho, ya era parte de su vida ver por las tardes o por las noches a su mamá.

Tomoyo aun seguía dormida. El reloj de la pared aun marcaba que faltaban dos horas y media para entrar a la escuela, lo cual le beneficiaba. Ya que se había desvelado por estar haciendo el regalo _perfecto_ para su queridísima amiga Sakura Kinomoto...alias Saki!...O.o _regalo perfecto..._para que?

En la cocina, las sirvientas preparaban el desayuno y el lunch de la joven Daidouji. Se notaba que las sirvientas se esmeraban mucho, cocinando aquí y allá. Para una sola niña eran cantidades de comida, pero no importaba ya que siempre compartía en la escuela con 3 personas. 1-Saki, 2-Li y 3-Eriol. Este ultimo tenia pensado en regresar a Inglaterra, pero algo imprevisto puso de cabeza sus planes de vuelta.

La vista a los jardines de la casa de los Daidouji era mejor de lo que se dice hermosa, jardines amplios y bien cuidados. Se notaba que en esa casa todo estaba en las mejores condiciones y no era para menos. Pues son una familia muy rica, gracias al empleo de su madre. Y también porque Sonomi, después de haber perdido a Nadeshco, su nueva prioridad es la felicidad de su hija Tomoyo.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, para la joven que se encontraba dormida, tenia una enorme sonrisa. Generalmente la tenia, talvez porque probablemente soñaba con su querida Saki en una nueva aventura. Ya habían atrapado todas las cartas Clow, pero donde Sakura estuviera, para Tomoyo siempre existiría una aventura. Por lo cual nunca dejaba su cámara en casa.

----------------En casa de Eriol---------------------

"No piensas ir a la escuela Eriol?"

"Claro que si, Spinel..."

"Entonces? Que haces aquí?"

"Hoy entraremos tarde..."

"Ah...ya veo, se me hizo raro...porque Ruby-moon dejo la casa muy temprano..."

"Supongo que sintió que el joven Kinomoto, salio temprano de casa..."

"Eriol, piensas quedarte por siempre aquí?"

"No lo se, Spinel..."

"Todo esto es por esa persona verdad..."

"Así es...veo que no logro disimular nada de mis sentimientos o lo que pienso, verdad?" Eriol sonreía tiernamente al pequeño Spinel. "Yo creo que no necesito explicar nada...o si?"

"No...Creo saber perfectamente, todo..." Spinel, salio desanimadamente del cuarto, para esto ya no solía usar su apariencia de muñeco de felpa, si estaría en la casa, dejaba lucir su verdadero "yo" por todo el lugar. Solo cuando Ruby-moon lo sacaba a las calles, se transformaba para poder esconderse, lo cual era inútil, esta siempre lo lograba encontrar.

Eriol no dijo nada, se quedo viendo la puerta, donde segundos antes estaba saliendo Spinel. Cambio su vista de la puerta a la ventana, se paro y lentamente camino hacia esta. Varios planes flotaban por su cabeza, planes para lograr que esa persona se armara de valor y dijera sus sentimientos a la persona que tanto queria. Para el, Eriol, es tan fácil...solo porque siente seguridad de si mismo.

"El mejor lugar creo que es el Templo Sukimine..."

Sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta y salio de ese pequeño cuarto de estar, salio con dirección a su cuarto. Seguramente a sacar su uniforme y meterse a bañar.

-----------------En la preparatoria Tomoeda---------------

"Oye Touya!"

"Ey..."

"Verdad que la nueva alumna, del salón de a lado, viene de Inglaterra..."

"No es nueva, lleva mas de dos semana..."

"Pero es muy poco, aun así, verdad que tengo Razón!"

"Si..."

"Lo ves Kotoshi!" Sanoke, amigo de la infancia de Touya, estaba recargado en el escritorio de este, mientras veía hacia la izquierda en dirección de la puerta.

"Te gusta?"

"Tu si que sabes lo que pienso verdad!" le pego en el brazo suavemente, como siempre le hacia cuando adivinaba lo que sentía, pensaba o deseaba. Cosa que a Touya se le hacia fácil saber, gracias a los pequeños poderes que tenia.

"Eres muy obvio..."

"eeee...gracias...supongo..."

"Touya..." por fin, Yukito había decidido hablarle después de todo el camino en silencio.

"Buenos días Yukito!"

"Buenos días Sanoke..." Yuki, le dio una amigable sonrisa, como las que había dado desde su primer día de clases...era raro ver a un alumno siempre tan sonriente, pero definitivamente también era alguien digno de admirar. Nunca escondía esa sonrisa, aunque el caso lo meditase.

"Bueno, te dejo a solas con el novio..." Sanoke le despeino los cabellos grisáceos al adorable Yuki.

"Q-que?!"

"Es broma viejo...solo lo dije para molestar a Touya..." Sanoke, se fue a discutir con el otro alumno, Kotoshi.

"Que paso Yuki...?"

"Yo...yo quería...yo quería saber..."

"Por qué te dije lo de ayer?"

"Si..."

"Porque yo.."

"Todos a sus lugares! Tengo malas noticias el profesor de deportes no se pudo presentar, ya que aun esta en la junta en el lado de la primaria, así que tendran 2 horas seguidas de química..."

Touya, no pudo decirle nada más, gracias a que el profesor de O.E. había interrumpido. Lo cual no le pareció a Yukito, pero le cual le convino a Touya, entre mas interrupciones mas fácil seria no tener que decirle la verdad tan cruel a yuki y mas después de que le había dado la mejor de las indirectas directas, en la escalera de su casa.

%%%%%%%%%Flash Back%%%%%%%%

"Se me olvidaba decirte..." acerco mas sus labios a los de contrario..."Debo decirte que no besas nada mal..."

%%%%%%%%%Fin del Flash Back%%%%%%%%%%

Ahora le tendría que decir que resulta que tiene una prometida?!?! Ni hablar, prefería saber que Yuki lo odiaba por estarlo esquivando a saber que le había roto las ilusiones de un amor verdadero o mas bien dicho, la relación que el siempre había estado soñando desde que se habían conocido. Porque sabia perfectamente que Yukito desde un principio había sentido una atracción hacia el y no fue de esperarse que fuese mutua la reacción.

---------------Casa de los Kinomoto------------------

"Buenos...aaawww...días, papá..."

"Buenos días hija..."

"Oye papá, donde esta mi hermano?"

"Se fue con Yukito muy temprano esta mañana, tu aun seguias dormida..."

"que mala suerte..."

"Necesitabas algo hija?"

"No..."

"Desayuna, para que luego te subas a arreglar..."

"Claro papá..."

"Te noto un poco cansada..."

"Si...es que no logre dormir muy bien..."

"Espero que no haya sido el pedazo de pastel que te subiste, el causante de tu mal sueño..."

"No, claro que no papá..."

"Que bueno hija..."

"Papá..."

"Si Sakura?"

"Como es que conociste a mi mamá?"

"Bueno hija...fue todo gracias a un accidente que ella tuvo jajajajaja..." a Fujitaka le salio una gotita en la cabeza al recordar como había pasado, mientras se lo contaba a la pend...pequeña Sakura.

%%%%%%%Flash Back%%%%%%%%

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Pero de donde viene ese grito?"

"cuidado!"

"POKA!"

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, había caído del árbol sobre un hombre de cabellos color caramelo. Este se logro incorporar primero, para poder ayudar a la bella joven.

"Están lloviendo hermosos Ángeles..." EL joven o mas bien dicho el Señor, ya que se podia ver que era de mayor edad que la joven, la cual portaba su uniforme escolar, había sonreido tiernamente y sin lugar a dudas se había enamorado de ella, Nadeshico.

"Perdón..." Nadeshico se paro rápidamente de Fujitaka, el cual se levanto del piso. Esta por su parte se le quedo viendo a los ojos, sumamente sonrojada.

"No te disculpes...el destino fue que me cayeras encima" Fujitaka logro sonrojarla mas.

%%%%%%%%Fin del Flash Back%%%%%%%%

"Así fue como paso todo..."

"Con razón la mamá de Tomoyo se preocupaba mucho...dice que era muy distraída..."

"No mucho para mi, pero lo era...pero nunca dejaba de ser tan linda..."

Ambos voltearon a ver el retrato de Nadeshico que estaba enfrente del jarrón, como siempre estaba. En medio de la mesa para ser admirada todos los días por sus hijos y su amado esposo.

"La extraño mucho..."

"Yo también, Sakura...pero siempre nos esta cuidando..."

"Si...eso es verdad..." Sakura tranquilamente continuo su desayuno platicando con su papá, tener la compañía de este era de lo mejor, no como tener a Touya. Sin embargo también tenían la compañía de Nadeshico, aunque no lo supieran.

---------------Casa de los Daidouji-------------------

"Buenos días Señorita Daidouji..."

"Buenos días..."

"No escuchamos cuando se levanto Señorita..."

"Que raro...Jure que había hecho mucho ruido..."

"No quiere que le subamos su desayuno como es en general..."

"No, hoy desayunare en el comedor..."

"Que desea?"

"Lo de siempre, por favor..."

"Claro señorita, enseguida..."

Tomoyo por fin se había levantado y había decidido bajar a desayunar, lo cual no era muy típico o mas bien nunca había pasado algo así. Sin duda a las sirvientas les agradaba su presencia, siempre tan sonriente y nunca se le vería enojada, además de educada era muy amable y gentil, casi igual que su madre, excepto por una pequeña cosa...que ella no se alteraba fácilmente.

"Aquí esta su desayuno, solo falta traerle el té..." una de las sirvientas, puso el mantel, platos y de mas, mientras que otra llegaba con un carrito y encima lo que iria a desayunar Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Muchas gracias..."

"Aquí esta su té..." una sirvienta mas, puso en la mesa una jarra no muy grande con un sabroso té de naranja calientito. "Cualquier cosa que le falte, avísenos Señorita Daidouji..."

"Claro..."

"Nos retiramos..."

"Gracias..." Tomoyo mostró una sonrisa totalmente enternecedora y la servidumbre desapareció detrás de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Tomoyo mientras desayunaba veía el cielo, tan azul, tan tranquilo, sin nubes que estorbaran ese paisaje...como desea que Saki lo estuviera viendo también...la quería mas que a una hermana...la amaba sobre todas las cosas...

---------------Casa de Syaoran------------------------

"Se nota que tiene mucha hambre Señorita Mei-lin..."

"Claro que no Wyatt..."

"Jajajaja...le sirvo un poco mas Señorita?"

"Por favor..."

"Su uniforme ya esta limpio y listo sobre la cama de su cuarto..."

"Muchas gracias Wyatt, no te hubieras molestado..."

"Soy el mayordomo de la familia, es lo menos que puedo hacer..."

"Pero eres parte de la misma..."

"aun así Señorita Mei-lin...me retiro a preparar su lunch, llámeme si necesita algo mas..."

"Descuida Wyatt..."

No tenia hambre...Mei-lin si que no sabe como ocultar lo comilona que es! Adoraba comer y mas si lo que tenia que comer lo había preparado Syaoran o el Mayordomo Wyatt...eso si se le podía decir que era comida de verdad!!! Pero a la mente de Mei-lin regreso un tema mas importante...Li Syaoran...aunque el no le quisiera contar nada sobre esa persona, estaría bien que ella le contase? Era su familiar y su amigo...pero aun así, es un tema delicado y no muy a menudo se escuchan cosas así...mas bien, las familias tienen prohibido ese tema.

Mei-lin siguió pensando en lo que terminaba de desayunar. Mientras que ella desayunaba, Li iba en camino al parque del rey pingüino, para el ese era el mejor lugar para meditar y acomodar e ideas.

---------------En la preparatoria Tomoeda----------

"Bueno chicos, han sobrevivido 45 minutos de pura química..."

"............"

"Voy a ir por un material para la clase, descansen en lo que veo si puedo traer el material o los llevo al salón donde esta..." El Profesor salio del salón.

"Jure que no duraba mas...como habla este Profesor..."

"jajaja...no será que después del trabajo que nos dejo la ultima vez, te dejo de caer bien..."

"Lo estas defendiendo Yuki?"

"No...Touya...Pero..."

"Me perdí de algo, pareja de tortolos?" Sanoke agarro la cabeza de Touya con un solo brazo y le comenzó a hacer cerrillo.

"No..."

"Me puedes soltar Sanoke?!?!?!"

"Que gruñón eres Touya...no se como las mujeres puedes fijarse en ti..."

"Y a mi no me interesa..."

"Bien que te ha de gustar la nueva estudiante..."

"Por qué dices eso Sanoke?!" Yukito lo volteo a ver con los ojos totalmente abiertos, sabia que eso no era verdad, pero parecía.

"Pues porque esa chica es la única que se acerca a Touya, lo abraza, le habla como si lo conociera desde hace mucho y siempre se les ve juntos...y nunca eh visto que Touyita haga algo por quitársela de encima..."

"Eso no es cierto...no la conoceré desde hace mucho, pero la conozco mejor que tu!"

"Y tiene novio?!"

"No, no tiene y dudo que quiera tener..."

"Picaron! Solo la quieres para ti! Eh?! Pero si así es, yo seré tu rival!"

"Solo invítala a salir y ya!"

"A si de fácil?! Crees que así como así voy a llegar? Y nada mas?!"

"Veras como dirá que si y se pondrá muy alegre..."

"Yukito! Pareciera que tu la conoces mucho mas que Touya..."

"Hace un tiempo fui a su casa..."

"QUE?!?!?!"

"No te alteres, el y ella tienen mas relación por quien sabe que razón..."

"Yuki! Yukito!" Sanoke tomo las dos manos de este y se arrodillo "Consígueme una cita con ella!!!" para poder convencer mas a este, le hizo unos inigualables ojos de perro mojado. "Te lo ruego!"

"Calma! Calma! No debes pedirme nada así!" una enorme gota se deslizo por la cabeza de Yukito. "Tratare de hablar con ella..."

Por su parte Touya, no puso una muy buena cara de que Sanoke le estuviera agarrando las manos a Yukito, a pesar de que no se lo había dicho directamente...bueno tampoco esperaba haberle dado la directa indirecta de que le gustaba y lo amaba...pero ahora con el asunto de la prometida a la vuelta de la esquina...parecía que su futura relación seria solo un sueño y pesadilla a la vez.

"Muchachos! Nos vamos para el salón de audiovisual, pero todos salgan en orden, no quiero que me cancelen otra ida al salón de audiovisual como me paso con el salón del 403-B...Ey! Joven Yamasuki! No aviente a su compañero..."

Los tres amigos, tuvieron que dejar nuevamente su platica para retomar su clase de química, lo cual para Touya no le seria muy divertido...

---------------En el parque pingüino------------------

Li se encontraba sentado en uno de los columpios donde, casi 2 años, le había dicho a Sakura que encontraría su verdadero amor, pensando que EL (Li) era el indicado. Pero que bendición de la vida, no lo era (XD).

Estaba mirando muy concentrado el piso, su mente se llenaba de miles de ideas sobre la nueva persona que le había robado el corazón...también estaba claro recordar que no era seguro que su madre aprobara lo que tenia en mente...de hecho ninguno de sus familiar, ni siquiera Mei-lin seria capaz de sobrevivir a tal noticia...ya que...pues, debía decirle a alguien de confianza y quien mejor que ella...

"Soy un tonto...no puedo decirle cuanto me gusta..."

Sin mas poder se levanto del columpio, por unos segundos se quedo viendo al cielo, tomo su mochila y retomo el paso hacia la escuela Tomoeda...ya faltaban menos de 30 minutos para que abriera, talvez eso le ayudaría, si es que Mei-lin o esa persona llegaban temprano...

En el camino dejo todo pensamiento de un lado, su mente iba en blanco y sus pasos en silencio, solo se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar, el aire al levantar o mojer pétalos que caían o aun estaban en los árboles...sus pies automáticamente lo llevaban a la escuela en lo que el aun seguía perdido en el cielo, viendo ese azul...

"Total diferencia sus ojos...." Continúo su camino.

---------------En la primaria Tomoeda---------------

"Buenos días Sakura..." no falto aquella sonrisa.

"Muy buenos días Tomoyo, e ves muy animada el día de hoy..."

"Así es...ayer logre descansar lo suficiente..."

"Ya veo..."

"Buenos días Señorita Daidouji y Señorita Sakura"

"Buenos días Eriol"

"Buenos días joven Hiragisawa..." Tomoyo saluda con una sonrisa como siempre.

"Veo que hoy hemos llegado muy temprano los 3..."

"Yo diría que justo a tiempo, Señorita Daidouji..." en eso se abrió la puerta para dejar ver que otros alumnos entraban al salón.

"Me pregunto, donde estará Syaoran..."

"Tal vez el joven Li se levanto tarde..."

"Usted cree Señorita Daidouji?"

En eso la puerta del salón se abrió de nuevo, pero ningún alumno le dio importancia, todos siguieron platicando o terminando la tarea. La joven que entro se acerco a Sakura y a sus acompañantes.

"awww....awww...awwww..."

"Mei-lin?!?!?!?" Tomoyo y Sakura, se sorprendieron al ver a la chinita de regreso.

"Que haces por aquí?!"

"Mas bien que haces aquí!?!?!?"

"Ya la conocían?" Eriol pregunto, mientras veia con curiosidad a Sakura.

"Si, hace mas de 6 meses que se había ido..."

"Es la ex prometida del joven Li..."

"Ooooo...mucho gusto...soy Eriol Hiragizawa" saludo con una tierna y amistosa sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto, soy Mei-lin..."

"Por cierto Mei-lin, se supone que te quedas a vivir con Li...no vino contigo a la escuela por que esta enfermo?"

"No...es que salio mas temprano que yo...pero no dejo dicho a donde iba..."

"Que raro...el siempre llega temprano..."

"Yo pensé que ya estaría aquí..."

"Como dice la Señorita Sakura, es raro de el...por lo general llega temprano..."

Una vez mas la puerta se abre para ahora dejar ver a un joven de pelos castaño claro, que al parecer había corrido lo mas que pudo o mas bien dicho, lo mas que sus piernas le permitieron.

"Syaoran!"

"Joven Li...se ve que corrió mucho en el camino..."

Li volteo a ver a Tomoyo con cara que claramente se podía entender que le decía, acaso no ves que fue todo el camino lo que corrí?! "awww..." dejo salir un gran suspiro de su boca.

"Muy buenos días Syaoran" Sakura saludo al recién llegado con una sonrisa bastante estupida.

"Syaoran! Donde estabas! Te saliste en la mañana sin avisar a donde ibas!"

"No tengo porque avisarte a donde voy..."

"Claro...ten..." Mei-lin le entrego un cuaderno y tristemente se sentó en su viejo pupitre.

"Señorita Mei-lin, esta bien?" Eriol se fue detrás de esta.

Lo cual hizo que Li se molestara. No soportaba que ella se hiciera la victima...el era frió o enojon, pero no para tanto, como para irse como perro regañado.

El día continúo con el inicio de las clases, las más aburridas que Li hubiera imaginado. Pero lo único que le importaba era admirar a esa persona...claro que discretamente...pero su mañana de declaración se arruino, ya que no se encontraba solitariamente...tenia que estar en bola...y que bola...la mas chismosa y mas con el loco cuenta cuentos...como se llamaba?,,,a quien le importa, solo miren la cara de Li, babeando como tonto...pensando que esa persona no se daria cuenta...

---------------En el lado de preparatoria-------------

En el salón de audiovisual, el salón de Touya, aun seguían viendo sus documentales de cómo se descubrieron los átomos, desde el primer descubridor hasta lo que se ha logrado hacer con cada información que ha salido tras los grandes descubrimientos. Y mas bla bla bla bla give him a break! ¬-¬...pero lo mas interesante para el en ese momento no era esa película si no...como decirle a su cabecita gris, que estaba comprometido y que en unos ocho días debía de verla...y como decirle a la prometida que no la quería y que ya tenia a quien amar?

"TOUYA!"

Todo el salón volteo a la puerta a ver quien había entrado de golpe al salón de clase...quien mas podía ser, la única mujer de todo el instituto que se le podía lanzar desde el segundo piso a los brazos a Touya...era la gran cotizada Nakuru Akisuki.

"...?"

"Que bueno que te encontré!!!"

"Señorita Akisuki, que hace afuera de clase?"

"Vine a buscar a Touya!"

"Pues hablara con el hasta la hora del segundo recreo...ahora adiós!"

"Pero Profesor!!!"

"Nada de pero!" y sin mas que decir la saco del salón cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

"Bueno, sigamos con la clase, lamento la interrupción..." y continuo la proyección.

---------------En el lado de la primaria---------------

"Que bien, deportes!"

"Si...podré grabar a las 2! Con mi nueva cámara..."

"No hace falta Tomoyo..."

"No seas tímida Mei-lin! Seria todo un honor que salieras en uno de mis videos..."

Mei-lin se sonrojo poco a poco y mostró una sonrisa un poco tonta y camino junto con las demás alumnas a la fila que el profesor había pedido.

Mientras tanto los niños ya habían comenzado a jugar football, menos este Li que se encontraba debajo de un árbol muy pensativo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el cielo, preguntas iban y venían dentro de su mente.

Un aire fresco comenzó a soplar, Li cerro sus ojos y disfruto ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad, ya que para el siguiente, abrió los ojos a mas no poder. Tenia a esa persona tan anhelada en sus labios...o mas bien el estaba en los suyos? No pudo pensar mas, ya que automáticamente se separo bruscamente de el y lo dio a los ojos.

"Por qué lo hiciste?" El silencio invadió el ambiente de ambos, solo se cruzaban las miradas.


End file.
